Death's Servant
by Ciel Leon
Summary: Before he could snap the Death Stick and leave the Resurrection Stone behind, Harry finds himself in a precarious situation- employed as Deaths Servant. It doesn't help when Ryuk drops the Death Note into the Human Realm and Harry is sent to deal with it.
1. Interference

_Summary: Before he could snap the Death Stick in two and leave the Resurrection Stone behind, Harry finds himself in a precarious situation- employed as Deaths' Servant. It doesn't help when Ryuk drops the Death Note into the Human Realm and Harry is sent to deal with the trouble caused by the Shinigamis' boredom._

_Pairing: Most-likely LxHarry_

_Warnings: Profanity, Alternate Universe, Cussing, Maiming, Death, Spirits, possible snarkyness along with possible yaoi._

I don't own DN or Harry Potter- so there!

_**Ps. Happy Easter!**_

* * *

**Deaths' Servant**

_**Written By: -Ciel Leon-**_

* * *

_Prologue- Interference_

Becoming the Master of Death hadn't been his idea.

In fact, becoming the Master of Death was merely the result of several very different extenuating circumstances that all seemed to stem from Voldemort being an asshole-ish Dark lord wanta-be (it was mainly the fact Lord V had found out and subsequently went after the bloody magical items that caused Harry to determine that he needed to get to them beforehand), and Dumbledore being an old wizard thinking he was doing the 'greater good' by granting Harry with practically all three items required to master death.

In all honesty, Harry had- for several moments- contemplated breaking the 'Death Stick' in two pieces, leaving the Resurrection Stone lying where he'd dropped it on the floor of the Forbidden Forest, and locking the Invisibility Cloak away deep within his vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Only one thing had stopped him from doing all of this; and that reason happened to be Death himself.

Death had decided that Harry breaking the Death Stick would have caused "too much paperwork" and that since Harry- who Death seemed to like- had been the one now owning all three Deathly Hallows, that no matter if Harry wanted to or not, the young boy wizard now was 'officially' titled and 'claimed' by Death as the Master of Death.

It didn't help that Death had prevented Harry from actually forfeiting/ escaping the title.

Death had made it so that even if Harry damaged/got rid of the Hallows and/or killed himself to escape his new title, that Harry would still be the Master of Death and hold the responsibility the title came with.

This 'responsibility' consisted of aiding lingering spirits on the mortal plain, keeping the Shinigami from going crazy and killing a large amount of humans with their 'Death Notes', and to keep said 'Death Notes' out of human hands.

It also just so happened that with this great 'responsibility' that Harry gained three other 'magical' features, the first was the ability to see a person's name and death-date, the second was the ability to automatically see and physically engage (Death had stated this as "Damage, maim and kill if possible."- he apparently disliked Shinigami greatly and hated their 'King' with a greater passion than Death had harbored towards the now dead Voldemort) with the damn ugly beings, and- much to Harry's horror- Death had 'granted' Harry with immortality until the deity decided he wanted the Boy-Who-Had-Kicked-Voldemorts'-Ass's soul.

Harry had ranted at Death for a full fifteen minutes before attempting, and somehow managing to bitch slap the hooded figure.

Apparently being able to kick Shinigami ass also had the added side-effect of enabling Harry to either damage or maim Death himself.

Death had not been pleased.

Harry had simply retorted that it was "his own goddamn fault."

Death had then- most uncharacteristically- slid down the wall of the bridge leading up to Hogwarts' Gates and promptly sulked for five minutes.

Harry hadn't been the least bit impressed.

It had taken several minutes for Harry to gain the ability to speak without letting himself give into the urge to hit the deity again.

The Boy-Who-Lived managed to get Death to elaborate on the whole 'Immortality' deal.

According to Death, Harry _would_ die at the end of his lifetime among his friends and family, but all that would happen was that his soul would be transferred through the mortal planes into Deaths realm- a place he called 'The Death Planes'- where Harry would basically 'live' until he was corporeal enough to actually start his new 'job'.

Death also explained that when he was sent into the mortal plane after his 'death' that he wouldn't be seen or heard by anyone unless he specifically wished to interact with them, or the person somehow had acquired Shinigami eyes.

Since Harry had found out all he needed to know and also come to the realization that he wasn't going to be able to weasel himself out of his new predicament, he simply threw his arms into the air before stalking off.

In response, Death had raised an eyebrow that was hidden within the shadows of his cloak of darkness and chuckled before fazing himself from the mortal world into the Death Planes.

Neither being had any idea of just how soon Harry would wind up dead.

Honestly- it was only a month and two weeks later when Harry reappeared in Deaths' office within the Death Planes after his death, which had been caused by the stupidity of Ministry workers who had been conducting a raid in an attempt to capture the Death Eaters still roaming free in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Harry had been hit by a severing curse in the back of his neck by an Auror two-hundred feet away who had been supposedly aiming for the Death Eater Harry had been dueling with at the time.

Harry had the urge to have Death send him back just so he could punch the moron in the face and at the very least break the idiots' nose.


	2. First Job

_Summary: Before he could snap the Death Stick in two and leave the Resurrection Stone behind, Harry finds himself in a precarious situation- employed as Deaths' Servant. It doesn't help when Ryuk drops the Death Note into the Human Realm and Harry is sent to deal with the trouble caused by the Shinigamis' boredom._

_Pairing: Most-likely LxHarry_

_Warnings: Profanity, Alternate Universe, Cussing, Maiming, Death, Spirits, possible snarkyness along with possible yaoi._

I don't own DN or Harry Potter- so there!

_**PS. Yes, I did my homework, all places in this chapter are real (possibly not described accurately but real) except of course, Whammy's Orphanage- though one might exist somewhere in this crazy world of ours. Also, when I said I was going to update 'soon', soon just happened to be 'in about 20 minutes'. Don't expect such a quick update often, kay?**_

* * *

**Deaths' Servant**

_**Written By: -Ciel Leon-**_

* * *

_Chapter 1- First Job_

Harry Potter scowled at his companion as they made their way through the lobby of Sandals Royal Bahamian Spa Resort just off the northeastern coast of Nassau.

The Master of Death was currently very irked with Death, seeing as how the deity had decided to take the journey from the Death Planes into the Mortal realm (a month long trip mind you) for a vacation.

This wouldn't have been such a bad thing if Harry had _wanted _to have a vacation.

He didn't.

He was supposed to have started on his first assignment; a task that Death was supposed to have done _over 5 years ago_ and Harry- who had wanted to get started right away- had been _dragged from preparation for his assignment (kicking and screaming)_ to take a_ vacation of all things!_

Needless to say, the Boy-Who-Lived was Pissed Off.

Death had given the assignment to his subordinate only a two days before he'd been taken to the Mortal Realm, the file of the assignment that had been given to him had stated that his task was to locate a child who possessed Shinigami Eyes born in a minor city in England who was now living in some unknown orphanage, and remove the Shinigami Eyes from the child before he/she reached the age of five (the age at which the feature became permanent) if the child so wished.

Harry had been lucky to discover the existence of the 'Birth and Death' Files within the Death Planes Library.

The Master of Death had been severely aggravated when he had found the file of one Beyond Birthday, age _twelve years_ old, living at Whammy's Orphanage, Winchester England.

So here was Death nine years earlier, with all the information needed but too lazy to help a kid that was the victim of a Shinigamis' stupidity and boredom.

As soon as Death and his aggravated assistant walked through the door of 'their' hotel room, Harry promptly and blandly told Death he was going to England, and turned on his heel, the gunmetal-gray messenger bag on his shoulder containing the files, the Deathly Hallows, money, extra food, his own collection of books (consisting of books copied from the Death Planes Library), as well as numerous vials of various potions- which had all been shrunk to fit- swinging slightly due to his brisk pace.

Harry exited the Hotel and headed straight for the parking lot.

Ducking between a Mini-Cooper and a van, Harry disapparated, reappearing behind the Winchester Cathedral- a place he had visited in the company of the Dursleys'- and quickly maneuvering himself towards the street he began the long walk from the Cathedral to St Cross Park.

It took 45 minutes to reach the park, even though Harry didn't have to battle the crowds on the sidewalk due to his intangible form. The park was busy- but that was to be expected considering the nearby school which had probably just released its students as well as the nearby neighborhoods.

The park was a simple open field with the occasional raised incline to indicate what could only be described as a half formed hill, but mostly the ground was level. Everywhere he could see had some type of person in the immediate area, most of the grass available was occupied, but Harry maneuvered himself so that he was underneath a tree facing toward St. Cross, and settled himself down so he sat cross legged with his back pressing up against the bark of the tree.

Deaths' subordinate wasn't all that sure why he had decided to enter this park, the probability that it was close to the orphanage the child, 'Beyond Birthday' was located in was low and there was also the fact that the child could possibly hate to be outside and wouldn't even consider coming to a park.

Harry frowned slightly, logically the chance of meeting the child here was little to none- however there was a feeling in the young wizards gut that this was where he was supposed to be.

Despite this, it took until the sun started to set for anything earth-shattering to occur.

The fact the event occurred however, was nonetheless a great feat.

Harry had been napping when he had heard the approaching footsteps, and in response to this sudden change Harry lazily opened one eye, attempting to determine if it was simply another park inhabitant attempting to steal his napping spot, or a different occurrence.

The sight he was met with was a dark haired boy around eleven or twelve years old with an oddly slouched figure, wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of lose jeans peering at him calculatingly with odd red eyes.

And when Harry lifted his gaze to read the boys' name, the red lettering above feathered black hair read 'Beyond Birthday'.

* * *

Beyond was a smart child.

Exceptionally intelligent, and he preferred to believe that there were very few people, even as adults who knew about as much about the world as he did.

He had had eight years since being able to read and speak on his own to study it after-all.

Beyond had realized quickly how uneasy his above average intelligence had frightened the caretakers at the orphanage he had been living in, and had left the place relatively soon afterwards.

Young Beyond had also realized early on that no one could see exactly what he could.

No one could see a person's name above their head, nor did they have the ability to notice the row of numbers located underneath the name, nine seemingly insignificant figures that in reality were fatal.

It was odd though, he had been living on the streets for a fair amount of weeks- steeling food and money from passersby to survive- when an old man who had introduced himself as Whammy- but who's actual full name was Quilish Whammy, death date November 5th, 2007- had invited him to live at an orphanage for 'gifted' children.

Beyond had reluctantly agreed to live at the orphanage, however, a mere two weeks later and he had figured out what the orphanage was actually for- not that it had concerned him much.

The 'House' as it was called by everyone living in it, had been made with the purpose to produce 'copies' of the 'World-Renown Great Detective' L.

This realization had hit B when he had been making another one of the Wara Ningyo dolls he was so fond of.

Beyond had cackled like mad for almost a whole hour before calming himself enough that his amusement was only shown by a small amount of almost hysterical giggling, a great feat considering that even now, after years since the discovery, he still had trouble to keep from chuckling the whole time he was inside the orphanage.

This circumstance had lead BB to spend most of his time outside, only returning to the orphanage for sleep since he packed his breakfast, lunch and dinner within a knapsack he carried around with him every day.

Today, was special however, seeing as how Beyond had barely been able to contain the befuddling sense of giddiness he had woken up with in morning- and it had been that odd sense of giddiness that had lead him to enter St. Cross Park just after sunset that day.

Beyond liked St. Cross Park, it was fairly well sized with a wide open grass area and the occasional tree was planted sporadically within it.

It was a place he had visited frequently so he could just _think._

Despite this, Beyond had been surprised when his feet had led him into the park and toward the tree he usually sat beneath.

It had taken a moment for Beyond to realize his spot was occupied, and another twenty-five seconds for him to realize that no one left in the park was looking at the adult beneath Beyonds' favorite tree- and then it had taken the young genius another ten seconds to realize that this person was _supposed _to be _dead_.

_He _was supposed to have died _on the 16__th__ of June in 1998._

Beyond was –understandably- baffled considering that today's date just so happened to be August 30th, 1998.


	3. Companion

_Summary: Before he could snap the Death Stick in two and leave the Resurrection Stone behind, Harry finds himself in a precarious situation- employed as Deaths' Servant. It doesn't help when Ryuk drops the Death Note into the Human Realm and Harry is sent to deal with the trouble caused by the Shinigamis' boredom._

_Pairing: Most-likely LxHarry_

_Warnings: Profanity, Alternate Universe, Cussing, Maiming, Death, Spirits, possible snarkyness along with possible yaoi._

I don't own DN or Harry Potter- so there!

_**PS.: Just a little note: L is one year older than Harry and two years older than Beyond in this story. For those of you who want specifics, L was born, (according to numerous Wiki articles) on October 31**__**st**__**, 1979; Harry was born, (also according to numerous Wiki articles and other sources) on July 31**__**st**__**, 1980; Beyond Birthdays' date of birth is unknown, however in this story it will be during mid-spring in the year 1987.**_

* * *

**Deaths' Servant**

_**Written By: -Ciel Leon-**_

_Chapter 2- Companion_

* * *

"_What _are you Harry James Potter?"

Harry blinked up at the twelve year old that was currently peering at him in interested confusion.

The dead wizard couldn't help the slight upturn of his lips as he regarded young Beyond. The twelve year old male in front of him appeared- for all intense purposes- to be a child, with his small stature and the way he dressed but as Harry gazed into blood red eyes, the Master of Death found this was not the case.

Beyond was an adult stuck in the body of a child.

"Calling me a '_what_', not very kind of you is it young Beyond?"

Beyond jerked back eyes widening slightly.

"You can see them too, can't you? That's how you know my name!"

Harry tried to fight the shark –like grin that threatened to overtake his features but failed.

He chuckled slightly as well before replying.

"My, my, anxious are we? Yes, I can see '_them_', but please, next time dear Beyond try to elaborate on what '_them_' could possibly be."

Beyond flushed indignantly, anger contorting the young males face as he spat his reply at the Master of Death.

"It shouldn't _matter_, you're _supposed to be dead_ for Christ sake!"

Harry scoffed, "'_Supposed _to be _dead_'am I? Young Master Beyond, _I __**am **__dead._ I would have figured that my death date had told you that_._"

Beyonds red eyes widened slightly before narrowing and before Harry could realize what the pre-teen was up to, Beyond had already lashed out towards Death's servant- attempting to kick the eighteen year old in the face.

Harry decided that it was a good thing that he hadn't figured out how to make himself tangible yet as he heard more than felt the solid sound of sneaker colliding with bark.

Wincing slightly at the prospect of being hit in the face Harry quickly yanked Beyond down onto the grass in front of him in order to explain his reason for 'existing'.

The expression on the twelve year olds face when he finished was incredibly amusing.

* * *

It was past dinner time at the orphanage when Roger noticed that one of his charges was missing.

Sure, it wasn't unusual that Beyond ran off during the daytime, but the black haired pre-teen always showed up before dinner regardless of the fact that the young genius carried his meals around on a daily basis.

So, understandably, Roger got worried.

Not for the right reason of course- but he got worried none the less.

It was around eight o'clock in the evening when Beyond walked through the orphanage doors- eyes wide with wonder and drenched in rain water.

Unfortunately for Beyond, Roger had already told Quillish of the young genius's absence and thus, the twelve year old was subjected to interrogation.

Neither man got anything out of Beyond- and realized that it would be impossible to even think of attempting to interrogate the raven haired boy when he had given both elder males a glare that would turn even the most volatile gas to stone.

And with silence echoing the child's footsteps, Beyond left for his room- intent to think about the story his new companion had told him while making new Wara Ningyo.

He snagged a jar of strawberry jam from the kitchen before heading up the stairs, unaware of the adults' agreement to tell L of the new development if Beyond returned late to the orphanage again.

* * *

The Master of Death grinned smugly to himself as he walked throughout the doors of Death's hotel room around eight o'clock in the evening.

It was hard for the black haired youth to resist the urge to cackle gleefully and scare the rest of the patrons residing in the rooms near him; and so, stifling his cackling- which began to slip from the corner of his mouth as slightly insane giggling- Harry approached the bed before unceremoniously flopping onto it.

Mmmmmm… a bed…

Death's servant couldn't reign in the smugness radiating off of him either, and considering he now had a friend in an exuberant, exceedingly curious, slightly homicidal, twelve year old genius, Harry could honestly say that _no one _ could have possibly done better.

Even if the young Master of Death had to spend two hours answering rapidly fired questions pertaining from his childhood to how he became the 'Master of Death' and '_what type of Jam do you like?_'.

In all honesty the confrontation had turned out better than the young wizard had thought possible, and he had even managed to convince the young genius to write to him when the twelve year old needed assistance via a charmed two way- never ending in length, scroll of parchment.

Beyond had stared at the small roll of parchment with wide eyes before blinking owlishly at the young wizard- an act which had sent Death's servant into fits of laughter.

Just remembering the exchange threw Harry into peels of unstoppable laughter.

It just so happened that this was the scene that Death walked in on, clothed in a black robe made of silk, long black hair swinging idly at his back, obsidian black eyes blinking at the figure on the bed before the deity shrugged its broad shoulders and moved toward the bathroom.

Death had seen weirder after all.


	4. Confrontation

_Summary: Before he could snap the Death Stick in two and leave the Resurrection Stone behind, Harry finds himself in a precarious situation- employed as Deaths' Servant. It doesn't help when Ryuk drops the Death Note into the Human Realm and Harry is sent to deal with the trouble caused by the Shinigamis' boredom._

_Pairing: Most-likely LxHarry_

_Warnings: Profanity, Alternate Universe, Cussing, Maiming, Death, Spirits, possible snarkyness along with possible yaoi._

I don't own DN or Harry Potter- so there!

_**P.S.: Before anyone asks about why Beyond believed exactly what Harry said so soon after meeting him, there are two reasons why Beyond didn't ask for evidence- Point one is that Beyond would've been able to spot any signs of lying in Harry's body language (and since Beyond didn't immediately run off it's easy to say that Beyond could tell Harry **_**was **_**telling the truth), Point two is actually rather odd…Beyond has simply **_**assumed **_**that the dead **_**cannot lie **_** and thus doesn't figure he needs actual proof… this point will make an appearance in this chapter. Oh, and the murder mentioned in this chapter also occurred.**_

_**Anyways on a happier note, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**_

* * *

**Deaths' Servant**

_**Written By: -Ciel Leon-**_

* * *

_Chapter 3- Confrontation_

"Harry, what time is it?"

The young Master of Death blinked before looking up at the starry sky that lay spread-eagle across the sky, he easily went through the process of gauging the time and when he told the twelve year-old that it was eight o'clock, Beyond jumped to his feet and bolted in the direction of the orphanage leaving a bemused Harry Potter behind him.

Beyond and Harry had been meeting up in St. Cross Park for a month and two weeks now, and spent most of the time talking about various subjects. At first the conversations had centered mainly on the Wizarding World and its government (both of which Harry had absolutely _no _problem talking about since he was dead and Beyond wouldn't have been able to enter Diagon Alley in the first place). Then when the topic of the Wizarding World became stale, both boys had begun to talk about their opinions on world theories as well as most recent news.

This time, they had spent the day debating on the most-likely way for the world to end as well as the recent murder of a Mrs. Michelle Comeau who had lived in Norwich but had been murdered at the age of twenty-nine.

They had been speaking about the recent article on the murder but had lost track of time.

That is what led to Beyond taking of towards the orphanage at a sprint.

The twelve year-old was forty-five minutes late for dinner after –all and it didn't help that L was supposed to be arriving at the orphanage tonight.

* * *

L Lawliet was a man of slight stature, which belied the strength he possessed, and his disheveled appearance- one which consisted of a hunched back, a tangled mess of black hair, dark shadows under the eyes, worn jeans and white tee-shirt –did nothing to have other people desire his presence.

In fact, many a stranger who saw the young man on the street during the rare times he ventured into the outside world thought he was a teen using drugs- not the highly-intelligent, insomniac World Renown detective known simply as L.

L could honestly say he was quite proud to have deceived these people so well- only to relize moments later that the people surrounding him were not even observant enough to see the man hidden beneath the odd exterior he was presented in.

L gave an internal sigh as he turned away from the case files spread across his bed and gazed at the door which had just opened to reveal a red faced Roger.

Blinking owlish obsidian orbs at the fuming elder man, L lifted his thumb to his lips and began to nibble at the skin there, waiting for Roger to speak.

An action which L calculated to occur in 12.52 seconds.

He was correct.

Roger stood stiffly in the door frame to the room within Whammy's House that L was currently occupying, his hands tightening into fists in his anger as Roger spoke for the first time since his appearance.

"L, Beyond has just returned to the orphanage. Watari wishes you to speak with the heir regarding the lateness of his return."

L frowned, regarding the orphanage head with a slightly irritated look.

"Why?"

"L, this is the second time Beyond has returned to the orphanage late, and he knows better than to break the standard curfew rule."

Returning his gaze to the file in front of him on the bed L monotonously asked why it was he that had to speak with Beyond.

"Beyond will not listen to me or Watari, L, if there is anyone he will listen to, it is you."

And so, not ten minutes later found L sitting in Rogers' office behind the man's desk with Beyond sitting in the 'visitor chair' across from him, both in the same crouched position that L favored, with the twelve year old, red eyed child scowling at him from across the desktop.

Giving an internal sigh for the second time that day, and feeling dread settle in the pit of his stomach, L began the 'interrogation' Watari had forced him into doing.

"Beyond, why have you chosen to disregard the curfew the House has instigated?"

Those red eyes seemed to mock him as the younger male replied.

"Because I have found something more interesting than lessons or books."

* * *

Beyond hid his amusement as he watched his former – leader? Mentor? Idol? – search his face for any hint of deceit.

"There is a 93.79 percent possibility that you are referring to another human Beyond."

"Human? No I'm not sure he's all that human anymore." B replied with a smirk twisting the features of his face, "would you like to meet him?"

* * *

L stared at Beyond from across the desk he sat behind warily.

Meet someone that Beyond was interacting with- from the looks of it- on a regular basis?

Unsure, L hesitated, attempting to think through every possible scenario before doing the rare equivalent to a mental shrug and an internal sigh before meeting Beyonds red gaze and nodding.

The grin Beyond sent him in return was slightly disturbing- even for a twelve year old- and made L briefly regret his agreement and this whole situation he found himself in before reluctantly standing and moving to follow Beyond.

He paused outside the door to the room he was currently inhabiting, glaring at the pair of sneakers he found there, only to stiffen as he felt child-like fingers pinch the sleeve of his white tee-shirt and tug slightly.

"You won't need those."

L turned to Beyond frowning again but following obediently behind Beyond as the twelve year old made his way out of the orphanage and down the road.

It was only about ten minutes later before L realized they were heading towards St. Cross Park.

* * *

Harry stirred slightly as he heard the noise of voices heading in his direction.

Grumbling slightly, the young servant of Death rolled onto his side attempting to get some more sleep before he was expected to return to Sandals Royal Bahamian Spa Resort and put up with Deaths annoying tales of barley clad- or in some cases nude- women and or men the god had spotted on the beach that day.

The deity was such a pervert that it made Harry nearly sick sometimes.

Harry gave an almost inaudible snarl as the voices slowly became more audible.

"Beyond- no one- here."

"Oh, he's here- you –can't see him-right-."

Growling at his interrupted nap time, Harry jerked up into a sitting position underneath his and Beyonds favorite tree and proceeded to chuck a nearby rock at the disturbers of his rest.

"Ouch."

"Now, now Harry, that isn't the way you treat guests is it?"

"Beyond there's no one there."

Harry snorted slightly before commenting.

"Oh, I've done worse to those who have awoken me from my beauty sleep, your guest is luck he didn't get punched in the gut."

"Whatever Harry, now play nice and show yourself to the Great Detective of the World."

Blinking, Harry gazed up at the twelve year old in annoyance, scanning the boys face for anny sign that the kid was joking.

"You're kidding me right Beyond?"

"Harry I don't 'kid'."

"Damn."

Sighing, Harry stood and stretched slightly before willing himself visible.

He sent an annoyed look at Beyond as he felt a tentative prodding at his side and turned his face to glare at the man staring at him with wide calculating eyes.

The man spoke to himself almost silently but both Harry and Beyond heard the mans uttered words.

"That isn't physically possible…"

Beyond smirked as he watched L move to poke Harry in the side again before the detectives hand was slapped away by an annoyed Harry Potter.

"If you try and poke me again, I swear to god that I will turn you into a frog! Physically possible or not!"


	5. Mission

_Summary: Before he could snap the Death Stick in two and leave the Resurrection Stone behind, Harry finds himself in a precarious situation- employed as Deaths' Servant. It doesn't help when Ryuk drops the Death Note into the Human Realm and Harry is sent to deal with the trouble caused by the Shinigamis' boredom._

_Pairing: Most-likely LxHarry_

_Warnings: Profanity, Alternate Universe, Cussing, Maiming, Death, Spirits, possible snarkyness along with possible yaoi._

I don't own DN or Harry Potter- so there!

_**P.S.: So umm… Hi, welcome back and all that rot *grins*, hope everyone's excited, this chapter is amusing to say the least, and it's probably the longest… Though there isn't much L or Beyond, too much ass-kicking being dished out by one H.J. Potter to make room for it. Anyways, yes the place exists, and I've been there too- and if anyone goes there sorry, nothing personal- place just kinda creeped me out when I went there one time during the summer and the place was empty… Yeah, that was my version of walking into a creepy graveyard. Anyways, enjoy, read the next authors note, hopefully, let out a few laughs, and review! Chao!**_

_**PPS: I have a poll up, it's about which fic of mine you want updated first, I'm going to let all my other readers know about it as well so anything will be fair game.**_

* * *

**Deaths' Servant**

_**Written By: -Ciel Leon-**_

_Chapter 4- Mission_

* * *

L watched the figure before him with calculating eyes.

"A frog you say?"

"Would you prefer a ferret? I could turn you into one of those instead if you'd prefer." The man was about L's age, possibly a couple of years younger, with black gravity defying hair with bangs that nearly obscured his bright green eyes with their length.

"No, neither option is appealing at this time… nor is this the place, even if you could attempt to do so without me incapacitating you first."

L's voice was bland, almost unemotional yet his eyes were narrowed slightly in challenge.

"Well… this is such a nice lovers spat, but Harry, isn't about time you returned to your dearly departed master?" Beyond snarked from the sidelines, grinning unrepentantly when his two companions glared at him.

"Beyond!"

"Backup!"

Beyond blinked then shrugged before gleefully shouting, "BB!"

The glares swiftly turned into outright glowers before Harry huffed, and without even a good-bye, disapparated with a crack, startling L enough for him to shift into a defensive stance.

Beyonds creepy smile made another- very wide- appearance.

L couldn't hide his slightly anxious look, before his gaze fell back to the spot 'Harry' had once stood, cautiously he crouched down to stare at the innocent spot before reaching out to prod at it, quickly withdrawing said finger as if 'Harry' would pop up out of the ground and make good on his promise.

L continued staring at the spot, oblivious as his thumb made its way back to his mouth and the quiet words that escaped his mouth.

"That isn't physically possible…"

* * *

Harry arrived behind a cluster of bushes in the parking lot of the Sandals Royal Bahamian Spa Resort and quickly began to head for the front doors simply phasing through them before heading to the stairway and beginning to climb.

Upon reaching the room Death was staying in (ironically room 1134) Harry phased through that door as well only to freeze at the site before him.

Barely containing a shriek of absolute horror, Harry bolted for the suite bathroom becoming corporeal only long enough to hastily open the bathroom door and quickly slam it shut.

Distantly Harry heard a shriek followed by cussing even as he slid to the floor attempting to cover both his eyes and ears at the same time, while trying to tell himself that he '_did NOT just see that!_'

He heard muffled voices, the sounds of someone scrambling around, and then a door opening and closing.

A sigh.

"You can come out now."

"Is your company gone?" Harry's voice quivered slightly as he reluctantly moved to stand.

"You scared them off you pain in the ass! And a good lay too!"Deaths' voice was both aggravated and mournful, an odd sound to Harry's ears.

"Well _excuse me _for _actually caring_ about my next assignment you bastard!"

"Oh? And what happened to the little Shinigami eyed boy you were assigned to? You take the kids eyes out or what?"

"Its been seven years since those eyes could be removed you moron! Something you could've done easily, if you _actually _got off your _lazy ass_ and did _something_!"

Harry opened the door moving silently past Death toward the armchair in the suite, inspecting it closely for contamination before sitting in it.

"I wouldn't call what I was just doing being _lazy._"

Harry glared.

Death simply huffed in response.

"What do you want me to do now?" Harry asked exasperatedly even as he squirmed in his armchair.

"There's a Shinigami to deal with."

"Where? Why?"

"Arizona, some school called 'Marcos De Niza'."

Harry shrugged, he guessed the why didn't matter all that much.

Well, that or the deity was just to pissed at him, and was attempting to avoid talking to him as much as possible.

"Coordinates?"

Death handed him a folded piece of paper without looking at him, before making an annoyed shooing motion in Harry's general direction as the paper was snatched from his fingers.

Rolling his eyes, Harry opened the paper, read the coordinates, and then turned on his heel, apparating with a loud crack.

As soon as Harry vanished, Death sent a glare frostier than hell frozen over at the spot where his servant had stood only seconds before.

"I can't even get laid without being interrupted now!" The deity whined into the empty room.

* * *

When Harry arrived, he was faced with attacking branches, which caused him to fall gracelessly, face first into the rock covered dirt.

Death's Servant groaned slightly, sure it didn't really hurt, but the sensation of falling as an incorporeal being was weirder then the sensation of apparating (especially since he didn't know whether he could phase through solid ground or not yet- he wasn't taking any chances).

Harry stood carefully, looking around curiously, only to cringe.

Good god! What _was _this place? A school for the dark and gloomy?!

Harry shook himself, making a mental note to come back to the school _when it was in session_, it was way too damn gloomy without anybody _alive _walking around!

Sighing, death's servant scanned the courtyard he had landed in grimly, quickly coming to the conclusion that it was empty and that if the thrice damned shinigami wasn't on this schools campus, he might have to pull a grim reaper and _kill it once he found it._

Turning his gaze towards the tallest building Harry blinked.

There above the schools' name was the schools' mascot… which just so happened to be a grim reaper.

Harry burst into laughter at the sight.

"Oh m-my goddd! Shina- ggami at a grim rreaper schooool!"

"Excuse me, but were you just insulting my intelligence?"

Harry Potter jerked up from his position on the ground, laughter coming to a dead* stop as he stared up at the figure looming above him.

The creature was very gaunt looking, skin pale and clinging to bone as if there were no muscle in between; it wore an odd mixture of shredded black clothing and gaudy bronze jewelry.

Somehow it managed to look even creepier than it already was with the glare it was directing at death's servant.

Harry somehow found that he could still manage the 'foot in the mouth' technique very well even though he was dead, since the next thing that came out of his mouth was less than inspiring.

"Well, is it my fault you were stupid enough to land yourself in a school that has Death as its mascot?"

The shinigami's eyes flashed in pure rage before launching itself at Harry, seemingly intent on finding a way to detach Harry's head from his shoulders to put it on some pike (or possibly in a jar somewhere- just for safe keeping you know?).

* * *

Harry found himself thankful several minutes later that he could fly through anything, at any speed without dying.

Turns out shinigami could hit hard.

Who would've known?

Scowling, Harry forced himself to become corporeal enough to where his form was able to connect with a classroom wall (well enough that it didn't injury him or force partially through it) before launching himself off said wall and at the furious shinigami in order to enact some much needed revenge.

Only thing is, Harry ended up grabbing something from the creatures belt as the thing side-stepped him, sending him through another series of walls.

Forcing himself to come to a stop once more, Harry -without looking- deposited the unknown item in the inside pocket of the trench coat he was wearing- and then waited until the shinigami had one foot in the new classroom before the undead teen lashed out purposely with a foot, sending the shinigami through yet _another _series of walls- only this time, the creature was sent through the series of walls on their right.

Instead of going after the shinigami immediately, Harry took his time wandering the halls, and had a sudden spike of inspiration.

He grinned evilly before beginning to skip down the halls, calling out 'Here gaunty, gaunty, gaunty!' in an overly cheerful tone like some kid.

A fist suddenly punched through the wall on Harry's right- only to go straight through the teen.

Death's Servant cackled madly, stepping back, and becoming incorporeal before grabbing the shinigamis' extended forearm and yanking the creature through the wall towards him, so the creatures face met Harry's left hook.

Harry grinned smugly as he watched his recent annoyance collapse into an unconscious heap, before he grabbed the creatures' wrecked shirt and apparated back to the hotel.

At least now Death would have something to torture instead of his servant.

* * *

*No pun intended here…pft…


	6. Return

_Summary: Before he could snap the Death Stick in two and leave the Resurrection Stone behind, Harry finds himself in a precarious situation- employed as Deaths' Servant. It doesn't help when Ryuk drops the Death Note into the Human Realm and Harry is sent to deal with the trouble caused by the Shinigamis' boredom._

_Pairing: Most-likely LxHarry_

_Warnings: Profanity, Alternate Universe, Cussing, Maiming, Death, Spirits, possible snarkyness along with possible yaoi._

I don't own DN or Harry Potter- so there!

_**P.S. I'm sorry, but I'm updating out of order for a moment (Poll said winners in order were: A New Beginning, Change of Heart Change of Mind, and then Death's Servant), but I sat down and ended up spitting out 2,000 words in practically one go… so here enjoy! Be free! Give a cute Beyond a Jar of Jam!**_

_**P.P.S. See these: ~.~ those are breaks, FF is giving me trouble when entering line breaks, and that is what I ended up with.**_

* * *

**Deaths' Servant**

**_Written By: -Ciel Leon-_**

_Chapter 5- Return_

* * *

L wasn't quite sure what to make of the event that had occurred about two weeks ago.

He still didn't know exactly what to make of the whole trip he'd taken to St. Cross Park, and for some reason, L had come to believe that the event was as much as a blessing as it was a curse.

'Harry' as Beyond had called the… incorporeal creature/ possible homo-sapien had opened up various new ways of thinking for L.

L could now contemplate the supernatural as well as life after death and possibly the undead.

Thus creating a situation that also caused significant problems in relation to L's increasing neglect of cases and subsequent distraction that had Watari worried beyond anything that had happened to L before.

And really… L couldn't blame Watari, after all, it's very unusual to have a almost constantly occupied genius staring off into space for hours on end- especially if he was staring at a wall and not his computer.

Sighing, L smoothly slid from his position on the computer chair and walked over to the wind of the hotel suite he was currently inhabiting.

The sight of bright sunshine spread over a large strip of beach greeted L's gaze.

If L hadn't winced at the slightly sudden change of light to his retinas, he probably would have seen something relatively important.

~.~

Harry watched Death's most recent series of dramatics with slight exasperation from his position on his newly claimed armchair.

Death was entreating it seemed, and consequently ignoring his 'bored to hell and back' servant.

Harry cursed slightly as Death's guest- a sun-tanned woman, quite possibly a native- sat down in the chair his incorporeal for was perched in.

_Women._

Couldn't they at least realize that they were around something unnatural? Weren't they also supposed to be smarter than men too?

Because this broad was certainly _no _Hermione.

Scowling, Harry reluctantly stood up just as Death leaned over to peer into the females eyes- probably saying something sexually inclined- causing Harry to jerk his face to the side so he didn't somehow manage to kiss his unwanted and – most-importantly- undesired employer.

Damn it, if this was the treatment he got for doing his job quickly and efficiently, he was just going to retreat to England to spend some quality time with his favorite homicidal kid genius.

Anything was better than being constantly ignored for two weeks straight and then almost being kissed by the 'Lord of the Dead'.

Wait.

Homicidal. Kid. Genius.

Beyond.

Harry began to cackle ominously as he exited the hotel room, leaving Death with one thought.

_Maybe I pushed him too far?...Nah…_

~.~

Beyond was beginning to get bored again.

L had left the morning after B had introduced him to Harry, and Harry hadn't returned since scaring the crap out of L.

_He didn't even say 'good-bye'!_

Beyond huffed as he made his way towards his class, ignoring the wide berth he was given by his fellow orphans due to his aura of killing intent.

If he heard from Harry anytime soon, the specter had better have a good reason for not coming to see him sooner or so help him, Beyond would find a way to detach Harry's arms from his body, throw the limbs into the Thames and watch from the sidelines as Harry had to swim for them.

He paused in the middle of the walk-way.

Could spirits bleed to death?

Beyond contemplated this new question for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and continuing on his way.

Even if Beyond couldn't detach Harry's arms from his body and watch the specter bleed out, he could certainly torture the older male in various other ways.

Almost to his only classroom, Beyond paused a second time.

Goddamn it, he was starting to have jam withdrawals again from thinking so much.

Beyond promptly turned on his heel and nearly bolted down four floors to the kitchens.

Jam was more important than his class any day.

~.~

Beyond silently mourned the now empty Jar of what used to be 24 ounces of gooey sweet strawberry jam even as he shuffled around the kitchen pantry for another container to place in his backpack before he headed out to the park for the rest of the day.

Beyond, like the rest of the top five in Whammy's only had to go to a two hour long class on Fridays which was in place to ensure that the 'possible future L's' were still as intelligent as the week before.

He didn't enjoy the class. Sure it was only two hours, but all that was done during the timeframe were tests and really… those could be made up anytime- not that Beyond cared about his status at Whammy's.

Beyond quickly made his way out of the front door, stealthily avoiding the cameras placed throughout the first floor by usage of blind spots.

He traveled quickly across the lawn and only relaxed when he was a several blocks away from the orphanage.

Where to go now…?

Hmmm… he had several bottles of jam in his bag to last the day so no Jam Shop… He couldn't be bothered to hike to the library…

St Cross Park it was.

~.~

Harry was almost giddy as he entered St Cross Park.

He finally had something to do!

Plus, he would be able to see Beyond and this time the child prodigy wouldn't look psychotic because he was talking to thin air!

Harry grinned happily as he made his corporeal way to the tree he and Beyond- well Beyond first and him when he came round- as theirs.

He sat at the base of the tree, ignoring the incredulous stares being sent his way by various people that were regulars at the park.

It was only about forty minutes later when he spotted Beyond at the park entrance, causing him to grin eagerly with anticipation as Beyond came closer step by step.

Beyond, Harry realized, was too absorbed in his thoughts with his gazed focused on the ground to recognize Harry's presence, a circumstance that had him to actually fall into Harry's lap when he moved to sit down.

Beyond jerked his head up to stare at the person in his spot, checks flushing with embarrassed indignation until he realized who it was he was sitting on.

He promptly did two things, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck in an awkward hug and slap Harry in the back of the head.

Harry made an indignant noise in the back of his throat but otherwise made no protests.

~.~

"Hold on. You want me to take a trip to the Bahamas without parental advisory to keep you company so you don't have to be bored all the time with only the company of your 'Master' who has ignored you for the past few weeks."

Harry grinned and nodded happily.

"Sooo… you want me to come with you to prevent your boredom."

Beyonds' tone was caustic and held a hint of annoyance, as well as chastisement.

"Kind of not really, I really want you to be there because I enjoy your company, personality and slightly homicidal tendencies over anything or any conversation I have had with Death so far."

Beyond blinked and hummed contemplatively.

"You can't lie about this right?"

"Hmmm?"

"…Your not lying right?"

Harry blinked, looking down at the twelve year old prodigy in his lap worriedly before gently resting his chin in Beyond feathered black hair.

It took him a moment to phrase his next words carefully, even as he reassuringly rubbed his thumb up and down one of Beyond's forearms.

"Beyond… I'm not lying about what I said… And I have never lied to you before. Don't get me wrong, I can lie even though I am a supernatural… thing for lack of a better word. But I wont lie to you about anything unless it is for your safety- in which case I will simply tell you that I can't answer a question you might ask, or I'll avoid whatever subject I might lie about entirely. But I will never, purposely lie to you."

Beyond, was still young, and despite being a genius, he had his moments of insecurity- especially with the treatment he'd had before arriving at Whammy's House.

He hid it well, he had to- he was already considered to have slightly questionable sanity by those that lived in and worked at Whammy's House including Roger and, if he had translated the slight twitches he'd seen when he'd met Quilish throughout his life, the old man also thought there was something wrong with him.

So in retrospect, all he had was L… and Harry.

Beyond fought valiantly, with marginal success, not to cry, even as he squirmed around in Harry's lap to hide his face in the older teens neck.

He distantly heard Harry's voice murmuring words of comfort into his ear as he sobbed quietly for several minutes.

"Shhh…Shhh Beyond… It's alright, I'm here…Come on now… It's alright…"

It took several minutes for Beyond to regain his composure, as well as a tissue from one of Harry's deep pockets to clean Beyonds' face before the twelve year old could speak relatively normal.

"Al-alright… Ummm… do you think you could actually…Adopt me or…"

Beyond almost choked on the question, before looking carefully up to see Harry's expression.

It was an odd mixture of shock pleasure, determination and wistfulness all wrapped up in one.

"You know what Beyond…I'll see what I can do. But for now… Would you do me the honor of letting me kidnap you and take you across several country borders, illegally, without any form of identification?"

Blinking tiredly with heavy lidded eyes, Beyond did something he'd never done before.

He answered a question with a simple, plebeian, and slurred "Suuure."

~.~

Harry protectively held a sleeping Beyond Birthday as he apparated to the Sandals resort choosing to land in a spot just off the beach coast to make it appear to witnesses that he was just a father taking his kid back to the hotel room after a tiring day at the beach as well as to avoid interacting with the staff at the front desk.

He made his way back to the room he was sharing with Death, knocking and waiting patiently for the door to open. He was greeted with a shocked expression, before he barged his way into the hotel suite and rummaged through his messenger bag for his wallet which he pocketed, slipped his bag on his shoulder and exited the room to make his way to the front desk, careful not to disturb Beyond through the whole trip.

He waited in line at the front desk before purchasing a room for an undetermined amount of time.

It didn't really matter how long he stayed, considering that the credit card he had was directly linked to one of Death's many, _full,_ bank accounts.

Retrieving the room key, one that placed him a few floors beneath the floor Death was currently lurking in, Harry, accompanied by a still sleeping Beyond, made their way up to their fresh and unused room, where Harry placed Beyond on the Queen sized bed before setting down his bag and going to take a shower.

He silently wondered how he was going to do his 'job' and take care of Beyond at the same time, but figured that until Death at the very least groveled for forgiveness, he wouldn't give a damn about his job.

Beyond was more fun, and Harry was needed more with Beyond than with Death right now anyways.


End file.
